ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Judas (song)
For other uses, see Judas (disambiguation). "Judas" is a song by Lady Gaga from her third album, "Born This Way". The song title was revealed through Vogue magazine. "Judas" is set to be the second single from the album. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on March 18, 2011. Gaga announced via Twitter that she will announce the release date during the 41st Transmission Gagavision on Tuesday, April 5, 2011. She officially anounced that Judas would be released on the 19th of April. Background Vogue described the song in brief detail. “''The melody sounds like it was written for the Ronettes, but it is set to a sledgehammering dance beat and is about falling in love with the wrong men and backstabbing them, of the biblical variety.” The magazine also reported that the song would be the second single off the album. During an interview with Ryan Seacrest and Carson Daly on February 15th, Gaga reaffirmed this claim, and that the single is set to be released "a few weeks" before the album. Speaking further about the song, Gaga mentioned that it had a more Bruce Springsteen rock n' roll/metal sound but was still a hardcore upbeat dance song. She added that it was "''a very dark and in depth song, much more twisted than "Born This Way". During an interview with Elvis Duran, Gaga stated that the song is about "always falling in love with the wrong men." On February 18th, Rolling Stone magazine revealed part of the lyrics. On April 8th, Popjustice revealed another part of the lyrics. On March 1st, Fernando Garibay discussed the track stating: :"'Judas' is produced by RedOne and Gaga, obviously, and it's a statement about - again I can't speak for her - but what I gather is it's about sometimes not choosing the right choice. But you can't deny that the choice is not a part of you and who you are. 'Judas' is a dance song, definitely. I think 'Judas' is in the traditional RedOne/GaGa vein. It's great because it's a serious message, it's a little playful, but still serious, but still somehow you wind up dancing to it. That's what's great about her music. You know, like, my favorite songs of all time, dance songs - 'Billie Jean' is a story you wouldn't think of singing but then you wind up dancing and singing the lyrics. I think that's the holy grail of music for me, which is dance." During Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga explained the meaning of the song. :"It's no surprise, I'm sure, to many of you, that Judas is a man of the biblical senses, so expect to see some symbolism in this video ... You have to look into what is haunting you and you need to look into forgiving yourself in order to move on. And it's really fun to dance to and sounds like it could be a pop priest record." Biblical references Here is a list of all the biblical references that there are in the lyrics of the song: *''"I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs"'' - It's a reference to Mary Magdalene that washes Jesus' feet and wipes them with her hair. *''"Even after three times he betrays me"'' - It's a reference to Peter that denies Jesus three times when he is arrested before the following cockcrow. Commercial Release :Digital and physical releases: Judas (single) "Judas" was confirmed by Gaga as the second single on Ryan Seacrest's radio show, American Top 40, on February 14, 2011. It is to be released a few weeks before the album is released. Gaga announced the release date for Judas on Gagavision #41, her webcast show, to be on April 19, 2011. Music Video :Main Article: Judas (music video) and Judas (fashion music video) Gaga revealed in an interview with Google that she is going to make her directorial debut alongside her creative director/choreographer Laurieann Gibson for the music video for "Judas." The shooting of the video started on April 2nd, 2011, and ended April 4th, 2011 Critical Reception An hour before kicking off the final leg of The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga sent four tracks to Rolling Stone magazine to have an advance preview. What they said about "Judas" is the following. :"Currently scheduled as the second single from the album, “Judas” is a classic Lady Gaga pop banger with three huge hooks, a thumping house music breakdown and a vocal part that borrows a bit of Rihanna’s distinctive cadence. Gaga has written about falling for the wrong guy before in “LoveGame” and “Bad Romance,” but this time around she’s a bit less dark and dramatic. There’s a bubbly sweetness in her voice as she sings “I’m just a horny fool / baby it’s so cool / I’m still in love with Judas, baby.”" Lyrics Gagavision #41 ends with the writing: "If they were not who you were taught that they would be, would you still believe?". It is still unknown if these are a part of the lyrics or just an introduction to the general atmosphere of the song. On April 8th Popjustice revealed the bridge of the song: "In the most Biblical sense I am beyond repentance. "Fame Hooker", "prostitute wench", "vomits her mind". But in the cultural sense I just speak in the future tense. Judas kiss me if offenced or wear an ear condom next time" :Full lyrics to be revealed on April 19, 2011. When he comes to me, I am ready. I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain. Even after three times he betrays me. I’ll bring him down, a king with no crown. 'Cause I'm just a holy fool Oh baby, he's so cruel, But I'm still in love with Judas, baby Credits Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs